Cool Summer Night
by HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking
Summary: It was a cool summer night, but things were about to get hot. Cheesy I know, none of that in the story though. One Shot Jessie x Emma and Jessie x Emma x Luke. Hope you like it


**This is a story request from Torigagged, featuring Jessie x Emma x Luke. Hopeyoulikeit!**

It was about 11:30 at night in the summer, on a cool (for summer) day. Jessie and Emma were quietly going up to Jessie's room, to have some fun. These escapades had been going on for a few weeks, and both enjoyed it, and were very careful not to get caught by the other Ross kids. They had been doing a good job of that until tonight that is. If Jessie went through her regular routine of checking she would've seen Luke masturbating in his bed to Jessie and Emma. Unfortunately for them, they were in to much of a rush, and went into Emma's room. They stripped off all of their clothes, and Jessie began to play with Emma's tits, fondling one with her hands, while sucking on the other. These pleasures would never get old for Emma, who ever since getting introduced to these actions a few weeks ago, couldn't get enough of decided to kick it up a notch, she slowly stopped Jessie, and began to go down on Jessie. She began to lick everywhere around the mound, making sure not to make contact with Jessie's slit. The teasing was getting to Jessie, not able to go any longer without contact, she grabbed Emma's head and stuffed it towards her own pussy, forcing Emma to begin licking her. Jessie began moaning from the relief, and the pleasure Emma was giving her. Suddenly Emma lightly bit down on Jessie's clit, making Jessie scream.

From his room, Luke heard a scream, muffled by the doors in between the two rooms, it came from Emma's room, but sounded like Jessie. Thinking it might have been just a one time thing, he went back to masturbating again.

In the other room, Emma decided to do even better, she pulled out a vibrator, and the tied Jessie down to the bed. Emma then turned on the vibrator and slowly ran it against Jessie's mound. Jessie was getting tons of pleasure from this, Emma wanted to get some of this so she slowly began to shove the vibrator farther and farther into Jessie's hole. Jessie slowly became aware of this, and seeing the 2 inch wide vibrator almost inside her she tried to stop Emma until...

PLOP!

The noise of the liquids squelching as the vibrator went in, Jessie, unable to control herself began moaning and quickly achieved her orgasm with an teeth rattling scream.

Again Luke hearing the noise decided to investigate. He pulled up his boxers, and slowly tiptoed over to Emma's room. He quietly peeked through the door sticking only his head through the doorway. What he saw shocked him, both Emma and Jessie absolutely naked, recovering from an orgasm. He wanted to continue watching, until Emma turned around with the feeling she was being watched, and saw Luke, with a scream she tries throwing a vibrator at him, but Jessie tells her to stop. Jessie then tells Luke to come in. Luke, sporting a hard-on, slowly walked into the room. Jessie told him to sit on the bed. Surprisingly she was still giving out orders while still being tied to the bed. Then she asked something that surprised Luke again. She asks Luke, "Do you want to join in, one time only?" Luke, after the initial shock of the question answered yes.

With new found confidence, Luke grabs Emma by the arm, and forces her to kneel in front of him and to blow him. Emma's mind was already foggy from the earlier actions with Jessie, so almost in a trance she begins to slowly lick Luke. Luke was new to this pleasure coming from something other than his hand. He told Emma to suck on his dick, which Emma happily complied to do. She put the head in her mouth licking around it with a talented tongue. Emma then slowly began to go a little bit father down, able to get about half of his seven inch shaft in her mouth. She continued bobbing her head. Luke feeling like he was about to explode, began to slowly shove Emma's head farther down his rod, until she reached to the base of his cock, which caused Luke to cum, all of it going into Emma's mouth

Jessie, who was still tied up on the bed was yelling at Emma to give her some of the cum. After thinking about it, she slowly went over to Jessie and gave her an open mouth kiss, giving some of the cum to Jessie, and gave Luke another hard-on. Luke, using more of this new found courage told Emma to lay breast to breast on top of Jessie. Once Emma was on top of Jessie, Luke slowly entered Emma's sopping wet pussy, causing muffled screams from Emma. Although she had popped her own cherry, this was her first time with a real boy, and she was loving it. Luke slowly began to start thrusting into to Emma over and over, who had already came a few times, and was approaching a much larger one, Luke quickly increased his speed, and started pumping into Emma more and more, harder, and faster. Since he was doing this rigorous pumping, it was causing Emma and Jessie's nipples to rub against each other with each thrust, causing both of them to near an orgasm. Eventually Luke was nearing his own orgasm, so to set off Emma he pinched her clit enough to make Emma scream, and have her come to orgasm. Her walls clamped down on Luke's cock, and he came inside of Emma.

While Luke and Emma were happy, Jessie was still horny as hell and tied to the bed. She was begging Luke to come over and fuck her. While still tired Luke came over and slowly inserted himself into Jessie, slowly pumping into her, her bonds, making it easier for him to gain access, with her legs spread apart, he could stick his entire length into her tight hole. Even though she was tired, Emma wasn't satisfied, so while Luke and Jessie were fucking, Emma slowly climbed on top of Jessie, and forced Jessie to eat her out. Jessie decided to try the trick that Emma did to her earlier in the night, she licked all around Emma's young cunt, avoiding making contact with her. This was drving her crazy, so she just sat on Jessie, forcing her tongue to go straight up into her cavern, causing her spine to shiver. This, of course, was driving Luke crazy, and was nearing his orgasm. He wanted to make Jessie cum first, so he took the vibrator lying next to Jessie, and slowly inserted it into Jessie's ass. This set off Jessie's orgasm, and sent a muffled scream into Emma's pussy. The vibrations from this scream brought Emma to another orgasm. All of this cumming and Jessie tight pussy caused Luke to come very close, he had Emma lay down next to Jessie, and came on both of their faces. Before falling asleep, both Jessie and Emma said, "We have to do this again."

**Hope you liked that story. If you have any requests for stories, just private message me. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
